gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Diskussion:100-Prozent-Checkliste (SA)
Alles irgendwie durcheinander, zweimal und so Sachen wie "Countryside-Missionen" usw. Muss aufgeräumt werden - ich bin eben daran verzweifelt, weil mir zum einen auch die Kenntnis fehlt (San Andreas ist einfach schon zu lange her) Zaibatsu 20:28, 21. Jan 2007 (UTC) Das ist wirklich ein Durcheinander. Ich ordne die Missionen mal. Gtafan 06:29, 22. Jan 2007 (UTC) Danke schön! Wenn jetzt noch ein bisschen Ordnung in die Missionen und Challenges dadrunter kommen, ist der Artikel perfekt :) Zaibatsu 14:01, 22. Jan 2007 (UTC) Ich bin mir nicht sicher, aber vielleicht sollten wir die Checklist-Seiten umbenennen oder mit anderen Intro-Texten bestücken, denn auf dieser Seite z.B. stehen am Ende der Seite die Monsterstunt, die ja nicht auf diese Seite gehören, ähnliche Beispiele gibt's auf anderen Checklist-Seiten auch Zaibatsu 20:34, 17. Mär 2007 (UTC) Wenn das hier eine "100% Checkliste" sein soll, dann können wir die Einbrecher-Missionen und die Monsterstunts getrost rausnehmen. Wenn ihr das nicht wollt, könnten wir das Ganze in eine "To-do-Liste" umwandeln, wo alles drauf ist, was man in SA (oder auch in LC & VC) missions-, challenge- und einsammeltechnisch alles machen kann. Zaibatsu 16:42, 4. Jun. 2007 (UTC) Missions-Artikel Sorry, dass ich damit so spät ankomme, aber ich wollte nur mal anmerken, dass ich zu San Andreas keine Missionpages mehr anlegen werden. Jetzt, wo ich mir SA neu gekauft habe, da mein altes nicht mehr funktioniert hat (und ich somit kein Geld mehr von toten Passanten aufsammeln und sie treten kann, wenn sie auf dem Boden liegen), müsste ich jetzt auf die Schnelle alles bis zu den San Fierro-Missionen durchspielen, wozu ich zur Zeit absolut keine Lust habe. Also, bitte. Ich weiß, einige lecken sich danach schon die Finger ;) Zaibatsu 20:24, 25. Jun. 2007 (UTC) Also, Fingerlecken würd ich's nicht nennen. San Andreas ist und bleibt ein echter Brocken! Ich hab allerdings noch eine 'alte' PS2-Memorycard entdeckt, wo die Handlung bei Monster stecken geblieben ist. Daher kommt es, dass ich z. B. die Hufeisen-Locations auflisten konnte. Mein älterer Sohn spielt außerdem SA gerade mal wieder durch und ist mittlerweile in San Fierro angekommen. Da ergibt sich die Gelegenheit, die Fotos und auch die noch ausstehenden Austern zu listen (bin dabei). Wenn ich das hinter mir hab, setz' ich - wenn Zeit ist - nach Monster bei den Missionen ein. Irgendwann kriegen wir die Checkliste dann komplett. Da fehlen ja noch jede Menge Dinge... Fünftes Rad 05:57, 26. Jun. 2007 (UTC) :Das kann man wohl sagen. Vielleicht schaff ich's ja noch, bis zur Mission Monster vorzudringen, während du schon an den nachfolgenden Missionen arbeitest (Arbeitsteilung sozusagen :)). Zaibatsu 13:42, 26. Jun. 2007 (UTC) ------------------- Hallo, ich bin über ein Challenge in LS gestolpert, ich glaube, es nennt sich "Beat the Cock". Startet beim Leuchtturm und ist eine Art Triathlon. Leider steht er anscheinend nicht immer zur Verfügung! Kann jemand etwas näheres dazu sagen? Es fehlt auch bei den Challenges... Gruß, Kutenholzer 11:37, 23. Jul. 2007 (UTC) Nicht verzagen, Wikia fragen! Beat the Cock! fehlt deshalb bei den Challenges, weil es für die 100% NICHT ansolviert werden muss. Es ist sozusagen 'optional', einfach nur zum Spaß an der Freude, wie so verschiedene Dinge in GTA: San Andreas (u.a. sogar die Monsterstunts!). Klick hier, um an alle bisher von uns zusammengetragenen Fakten bezüglich dieses Triathlons zu gelangen... und 'unterschreibt' deine Kommentare doch bitte mit vier Tilden (~). Grüße von Fünftes Rad 12:48, 23. Jul. 2007 (UTC) :Es soll auch schon vorgekommen sein, dass suchen geholfen hat... Zaibatsu 13:08, 23. Jul. 2007 (UTC) Missions-Artikel Fertig, aus, Ende! Alle 104 Artikel sind komplett (von In the Beginning bis End of the Line)! Fünftes Rad 11:14, 2. Aug. 2007 (UTC) :Juhu! Gute Arbeit - und das in Rekordzeit. Dann kann GTA IV ja kommen... Zaibatsu 14:29, 2. Aug. 2007 (UTC) Trucking und Hunter Quarry Kann man die Trucking- und Steinbruch-Missionen nicht zu den Nebenjobs zählen? Zaibatsu 14:28, 7. Apr. 2008 (UTC) :Ich hab die Liste diesbezüglich ein klein wenig abgeändert. Besser so? Fünftes Rad 09:24, 13. Apr. 2008 (UTC) ::Absolut, danke. Zaibatsu 12:40, 13. Apr. 2008 (UTC) Schulen fehlen Um 100% zu bekommen muss man die auto-, motorrad-, boot-, und flugzeugfahrschule mit bronze bestehen. zwar muss man manche fahrschulen sowieso machen um an weitere missionen zu kommen, aber die motorrad- und bootfahrschule sind soviel ich weiß vollkommen freiwillig, müssen aber für die 100% absolviert werden. --93.131.123.167 21:39, 26. Aug. 2008 (UTC) :Wenn dem so ist, füge diese Info hinzu. Zaibatsu 15:15, 27. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Ich meinet man müsse sie nicht absolvieren. Ich habe SA schon ein paar mal durchespielt, aber hab nie die Bootsschule absolviert. Homie 17:55, 27. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Klar brauchst du die Bootsschule nicht um GTA durchzuspielen, aber um 100% zu bekommen schon. Ich hab zuletzt auf die Prozent geguckt und nachdem ich alle Bootsfahrschulen-Kurse mit Bronze hatte stand ich plötzlich vor der fahrschule, die GTA-musik kam und es stand Mission erfüllt dran. Außerdem hab ich ca. 0,5 Prozent dazubekommen... --93.131.96.239 14:44, 28. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Fragen Am Ende der Seite steht, das man für erfolgreiche Einbrüche 3000$ und undendlich Kondition bekommt. Dann kommt, das wenn man 100% erreicht hat unendliche Ausdauer bekommt. Nun frage ich mich Kondition = Ausdauer und wozu den einbrüche, wenn man einfach auf 100% hin arbeiten kann? Wings of Unity 17:00, 24. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Das hat mich beim Schreiben des Artikels auch verwundert (hab Einiges aus dem englischen Wiki übernommen)... Ich bin eh gerade am Durchspielen von GTA: San Andreas und werde das überprüfen. Die Einbruchmissionen braucht man ja nicht für ein 100% Ergebnis, vieleicht bekommt man aber die unendliche Ausdauer/Kondition schon im Voraus, wenn man sich die Mühe macht und sonst erst, wenn man alles Nötige erledigt. Wie gesagt ich werde das überprüfen! Fasmat 18:48, 24. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Habe jetzt die Einbruchsmissionen durch. Wenn man in einer Nacht mehr als 10.000 (wird zumindest im Englischen Wiki angegeben, habe persönlich 24.500 geschafft) bekommt man tatsächlich 3.000 Dollar Bonus. Der Ausdauer-Skill (hab San Andreas auf Englisch installiert, nehme aber an dass der Stamina Wert in der Deutschen Version so bezeichnet wird) ändert sich nicht! Kann jetzt aber unendlich laufen (zumindest über 4 min, dann wurde es mir zu langweilig ;-)) Fasmat 23:33, 4. Feb. 2009 (UTC) :Danke für die Recherche, Fasmat. Zaibatsu 11:08, 5. Feb. 2009 (UTC) ::Immer gerne :-) Off-Topic: Sag, wie schaffe ich es dass mein name als fasmat und nicht als Fasmat angezeigt wird oder geht dass mit der Wikia Software immer noch nicht? Fasmat 11:35, 5. Feb. 2009 (UTC) :::Ich glaube, das funktioniert, wobei ich es nicht getestet habe. Gehe auf „Einstellungen“ (findest du im Drop-down-Menü „Mehr...“) und dort in das Menü „Benutzerdaten“. Dort findest du ein Feld, das „Unterschrift“ heißt. Probiere es dort mal. Zaibatsu 11:48, 5. Feb. 2009 (UTC) ::::Danke, werds mal versuchen fasmat 12:00, 5. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Zusätzliche Aufgaben Die Liste der zusätzlichen Aufgaben macht in diesem Artikel keinen Sinn, da dieser Artikel nur das aufführt, was man für eine 100-Prozent-Wertung braucht. Einwände? Zaibatsu 22:45, 26. Jan. 2009 (UTC) nein. lg.Gta psp player Diskussion 22:46, 26. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Habe eh extra angeführt dass man sie nicht für 100% braucht, sie aber zum Teil eine Hilfe beim Erreichen dieses Ziels sein können. Falls ihr sie weghaben wollt, lösche ich sie hald wieder Fasmat 09:47, 27. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Casinoüberfall Die Missionen für den Casinoüberfall muss man nicht absolvieren, um die Storyline (sprich: End of the Line) zu beenden. Sollte man diese Dollarzeichenmissionen dann nicht zu denen von Zero und Wang Cars zählen, also zu den Nebenmissionen? Ich hab's übrigens ausprobiert. Ich stehe gerade vor End of the line (Ganggebiete erobern...) und hab noch nicht mal Architektual Espionage absolviert.109.192.127.0 15:29, 7. Jan. 2011 (UTC) : Aber man braucht die Mission glaub ich für 100 % --GS4L 20:29, 6. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :: Er meint aber, dass diese Missionen eher Nebenmissionen sind! (Bitte den Beitrag noch signieren!) 501.legionDisku To-Do 20:32, 6. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :: ::: Die Zero- und WangCar-missionen braucht man auch für 100%, trotzdem stehen sie nicht bei den Hauptmissionen ;) Sorry für die fehlende Signatur, hab ich gestern nicht dran gedacht. 109.192.127.0 15:29, 7. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :::: Kein Problem ^^. :::: Zu den Missionen: "Hauptmissionen" werden gebraucht um die Story zu beenden. Nebenmissionen um 100% zu erreichen!!! 501.legionDisku To-Do 16:13, 7. Jan. 2011 (UTC) 100% trotz Verwendung von Cheats Das Gerücht, dass durch Cheats die 100% blockiert werden, ist falsch. Wir haben dies selbst getestet. 87.178.251.22 01:48, 16. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Ey leute man kann für die 100% Cheats benutzen ohne die 100% zu verlieren. Ich habe es selbst getestet. Spezial:Beiträge/178.196.41.105 02:00, 16. Apr. 2011 (UTC) :Ich kenne auch einige Cheats, die die 100% NICHT gefährden, aber das gilt nicht für alle. --Perry 05:10, 16. Apr. 2011 (UTC) ::Zum Beispiel? Christoph 10:16, 16. Apr. 2011 (UTC) :: Kein Beispiel, ich hab ''fast ''jeden Cheat benutzt und seit heute 18.00 Uhr trotzdem 100% Spielfortschritt.Razor Johnson 16:27, 22. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Extrembeispiel: Jemand spielt SA ohne Cheats zu 100% durch. Dann aktiviert er einen Cheat und die 100% sind weg? Das wäre totaler Schwachsinn.Razor Johnson 13:42, 26. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Ebenso das hier: Jemand steht noch in der Gasse in Jefferson und aktiviert nen Cheat und müsste somit Minus-Fortschritt haben. Und den gibt es meines Erachtens nicht :)Razor Johnson 09:47, 29. Jul. 2011 (UTC) komisch Ich habe erst 79, 58% Spielfortschritt, obwohl mir nur noch diese Sachen fehlen: Zuhälter-Missionen (mach ich heute :)), die restlichen 88 tags, 48 Hufeisen, 49 Schnappschüsse, 48 Austern und ca. 90% aller Rennen.109.40.28.16 12:41, 9. Jul. 2011 (UTC) : Und das findest du komisch? Du hast ja fast noch gar nichts gesammelt. Felix. 07:18, 10. Jul. 2011 (UTC) : : Naja hab die Liste durchgeckukt un mir fehlen doch noch paar Sachen mehr.2.203.158.181 16:24, 22. Jul. 2011 : (UTC) : Ich habe die Liste abgearbeitet und hab 99.47 %. Ich weiß einfach nicht was fehlt.Wasserglas 15:16, 29. Feb. 2012 (UTC) : Kein Geld Bei mir bleibt die Belohnung von 1.000.000.000$ aus, ich hab kein Geld gekriegt.Razor Johnson 14:52, 25. Jul. 2011 (UTC) : Macht nix, der Dollar ist eh nix mehr wert. Hast du denn wirklich 100%? Mit Panzer und allem vor dem ärmlichen Haus der Johnsons? DuaneHanson 15:48, 25. Jul. 2011 (UTC) : Ja. Und das mit mindestens 4200 Cheats. Werde diesen Satz mit ``man darf keine Cheats verwenden löschen´´.Razor Johnson 13:39, 26. Jul. 2011 (UTC) :: Vielleicht liegt's ja an den Cheats, dass keine Kohle rüberkommt? DuaneHanson 13:42, 26. Jul. 2011 (UTC) :: Kann durchaus sein. Ich frag meinen Freund, der versucht es ohne Cheats durchzuspielen (is genauso n Cheater wie ich, is daran garnich gewöhnt ohne Cheats zu spielen :))2.203.0.151 16:42, 28. Jul. 2011 (UTC) :: Schuldigung, hab vergessen mich anzumelden `:)Razor Johnson 16:44, 28. Jul. 2011 (UTC) :: Okay, ich hab keine Ahnung ob ich kein Geld gekriegt habe, bei 460.000.000$ ist es ganz schön schwer, den Überblick zu behalten.Razor Johnson 08:33, 12. Aug. 2011 (UTC) vielen dank für die tipps, haben echt super geholfen, aber aber trotzdem für alles genau 39:59h gebraucht, obwohl ich eigentlich ein guter und erfahrener spieler bin;) Aha.Razor Johnson 11:44, 24. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Bürgerwehr Hi, wie weit seit ihr eigentlich bei der bürgerwehrmission gekommen? ich bin bei level 245 gestorben.. habe ohne cheats durchgespielt und somit meine $300.000.000 erwirtschaftet.. wie weit kann man gehen? Freundinnen Hallo, mal eine kurze Frage: Braucht man mit den vier restlichen, nicht-storyrelevanten Freundinnen (Katie, Michelle, Helena und Barbara) auch noch zusammen zu sein, um die 100% zu erlangen? 77.182.0.54 16:06, 28. Dez. 2013 (UTC)